Wholock: The Strange 'Disease'
by Stasi-221btardis
Summary: my first wholock fic, really my first fic... so, sherlock holmes is called in by Lestrade to investigate a crime, but the body of the person is strange...contains sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes splayed himself on the couch in 221B, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for a case to mysteriously appear on the wall. John had been gone for hours, obviously tired of Sherlock's banter. The lanky, towering genius sighed, throwing a pillow in a fruitless attempt to resist the boredom. He hadn't had a case in at least two weeks, and it was showing. His violin suffered the most, almost broken at frustrated attempts at several pieces. Lestrade and his whole division were surprised too, there hadn't been anything above a house burglary here and there. it was almost as if crime tap-danced out the door and bid adieu to London. Sherlock stared out the window into the cloudy, gray sky. He couldn't dose off, on of the effects of his record five patches from last night. one thing was for sure, Sherlock Holmes was in the worst possible nightmare he could imagine.

John Watson opened the door about an hour later to his flat mate holding a shoe over the Bunsen burner. several other charred clothing apparel were scattered around him as well.

"Hello John, how was the Zuppa Toscana?" He inquired, barely looking up from the task at hand. John shrugged and walked over and picked up one of his nice loafers, which now had melted insoles, and the laces were beyond repair. he sighed, rubbing his forehead, exasperated.

"You had to use mine, Sherlock?" John's flat mate nodded frankly.

"Mine were already used and yours had the necessary components in the leather." Sherlock's phone rang, and Lestrade's face popped up on the screen. Sherlock answered with a prompt, "Who died?" and extinguished the burner. While listening, a small smile danced on Sherlock's lip. He ended the call with a chuckle. "I have not been so glad to receive a phone call in my life."

"Murder?" John asked. Sherlock nodded, hurriedly putting on his scarf.

"Yes, John, only there's something wrong with the body."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock arrived at St. Bart's awhile later, practically sprinting to the morgue, where Lestrade and Molly were leaning over a dead pivoted and gestured Sherlock over to them.

"It's really strange," Lestrade commented, "I've never seen anything close to this."

Sherlock pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grimaced at the body. A young woman, or what used to be one was splayed on the table in a plain hospital victim's eyes were creepy and open, staring at the ceiling with an opaque, milky film coating the pupils. Her face seemed to be set on a permanent scream, and though her face was around sixteen years old, her life seemed to be drained from the victim. Her hair was broken, dead. and obviously dyed several times before death. The girl's body had become frail, and her skin was a greyish color. the color of the skin wasn't the only grotesque item though, the girl's skin was sagging from lack of meat and fat. the detective turned to Molly, smiling a tad.

"Where are the clothes she was found in, Molly?" Sherlock asked. Molly blushed, and shook her head.

"Lestrade didn't find her in anything else, just the hospital gown." she replied. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, nodding slowly.

"well?" the detective inspector pursued, "what do you have?"

Sherlock tossed the gloves in the trash. "She's in high school, and has been dead for about two weeks, but Molly could have figured that out." Sherlock intoned, frustratedly shrugging. " that's all, this is thoroughly new." Lestrade, Molly, and John all gaped at him.

"what? that's all?" John asked, "no long explanations or deductions?" Molly looked worried,

"Are you alright Sherlock? D-do you need coffee, or..."She stuttered.

"I'm fine, the body is too damaged to find anything, I couldn't know where to remotely start on the cause of death. I will need time Lestrade, I will find something out." Sherlock explained.

Lestrade rubbed his eyes, "okay Sherlock, but the press might find out about this and I will need a report as soon as you can." Lestrade waved nonchalantly and left 's. John looked at his watch.

"I've got to get to work, Sherlock." he chuckled a bit. " don't do anything your grandmother wouldn't be proud of, you two." he pointed at molly and Sherlock playfully. Molly blushed profusely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, third part here, hope you guy's like it. I am on summer break now, so expect faster updates! Also, thank you guys for following this story, it means a lot!**

**-Stasi**

part 3

The Tardis

The Tardis' lights were dimmed, and the transport had slowed down to a gradual orbit around the Andromeda galaxy. the Doctor was alone, again. He had lost the Ponds, and River was out who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.

The doctor himself was half asleep in the console room, lounging on his swivel chair. He was nodding off when the Tardis detected a disturbance somewhere in London. A glockenspiel-like Ding rang out, waking the doctor.

"whoa!" the time lord interjected, leaping out of the chair. he dashed over to the screen. he read the Gallifreyan symbols in the screen.

"no way." the doctor whispered, the electricity levels in the air were nullified for a few moments in a small proximity in an alleyway. The Doctor recognized the signs, but couldn't put his finger on the cause. only a few aliens would dabble with electricity, especially on earth. the doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly.

This was the first action he had seen since the Ponds. he was in denial about them, trying to cope with the fact that they were touched by the angels. the memory made him shudder. ' I hope I won't have to run into those again for awhile.' he thought, almost choking up at the memory of those two. the doctor shook his head and straightened his bow tie.

"well old girl, time to investigate." he pulled a few levers, and laughed half-heartedly. "GERONIMOOO!" the Tardis shook and hurtled towards Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright!two in one day! this is the longer one I promised, hope you like it, sherlolly is present!**

**i own nothing...**

Morgue at St. Bart's

Sherlock was studying the body of the girl, and was very frustrated. The teenager had no belongings that were found with her, and the hospital gown she was wearing did not have any glimpses into who could have done this. He had checked local newspapers and finally found her name. Margret Donnelly. Sherlock instructed Molly to call her family, but the group had disappeared. it was as if the family was erased from the world, and people's memories as well. Molly had called up a close family friend, but they had no idea who she was talking about. This frustrated Sherlock beyond belief.

The detective rubbed his temples. Molly could see his brow furrow behind his godly fingers. She cleared her throat slightly and shuffled her feet. the loafers she wore created small scuffs on the tile in the lab. Sherlock whipped his headed toward her, obviously reading Molly like a book. He always looked Molly down on a difficult case like this. Sherlock would stare at her, noticing every detail of Molly. it was his way of making sure his deduction skills were still sharp. He did the same to John, like during his affair with Irene. The thought of her made Molly's heart clinch a still believed he was in a relationship with Irene, even though Sherlock denied it. Sherlock's eyebrow lifted,and he said,

"What is it Molly?" his baritone voice made Molly snap back from her thoughts.

"Oh,I-I was just wondering if you needed coffee, I made you some." she handed it out to him. "black, two sugars, like usual." Sherlock reached for the mug. He was about to grip the mug, but he had grazed her hand, which was in a brace. She retracted suddenly, half from pain, half from the fact the Sherlock Holmes had touched her hand. The mug crashed down to the tile, shattering on impact.

"Ah!" Molly shouted, jumping at the noise. she looked away from him and held her wrist for comfort before returning her gaze at Sherlock. "I'm sorry, I'll pick it up." she turned to get cleaning supplies,, but Sherlock stopped her.

"No, your wrist would become damaged further, Molly." He was strangely calm, this relieved Molly a bit. Sherlock took a towel, wiping up the ceramic shards. Molly watched him clean up the mess, in a sort of trance. The way his hands worked was just mesmerizing. The man had finished cleaning up the mess, and returned to his work. Molly bit her lip in embarrassment.

_'First you had to zone out while you were talking to him, then you drop the bloody mug. Good job Molly Hooper, you've done it again. you've actually found a way to make yourself worse than you already are.'_ she thought, scolding herself._ 'He actually pities you now too, great_.' Molly was crying on the inside. she felt terrible, her wrist was constantly throbbing, she was tired of the medication for it, it made her drowsy. Molly highly doubted that the meds worked either. On top of all that, she had migraines. Molly to meds for those, but she felt no difference. The feeling was almost, supernatural in proportions...

Sherlock was staring at the body again after the coffee incident. he was trying to ignore molly standing like a zombie behind him. It wasn't like her to hover, and it was unsettling. She was usually moderately alive, but today she was different. Sherlock tried to push the thought aside, it was disturbing him. the two were in an awkward silence for a few moments until molly nearly whispered,

"Sherlock?" she asked

"Hm?"

" I-do you need help, you seem a little...lost." she took careful steps forward. He shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't be able to help, Miss Hooper."Sherlock said abruptly.

Molly was confused. "Why? You usually need a second opinion, so I thought I could-

Sherlock turned toward her suddenly, making her jump. He wasn't mad, instead, Sherlock had the expression of a tired parent.

" I'm not saying you are useless, Molly, you would be helpful if you weren't suffering from migraines today." He was trying, really hard to keep his voice soft, to be more human towards molly. Sherlock had promised himself that he would be after the Reichenbach incident. molly was quite hesitant to help him fake his death at first, but she was helpful in the end. He reasoned that she was very important to him in that sense.

Sherlock noticed she had several other ailments as well. Molly looked exhausted, she had the dreadful brace on her dominant wrist, a small stain of cat puke barely visible on her blouse's shoulder, and the fact she was staring at him with blank wasn't just creepy, but concerning. The more he stared her down up close, the more curious he had gotten in her eyes. They were usually very lively, a brilliant deep-golden hazel, but they were less warm, like they were copied and pasted on a duplicate. he looked back at the dead body. the film over the girl's right eye had been peeled off by Sherlock in curiosity earlier. the eye was void of pigment, like her eye was drained of the color. the girl's hand, after close examination, was swollen like molly's. He was slightly worried by this, the dead girl could have contracted a disease that molly had now, or there was a person dosing his victims with a powerful chemical. if the latter was true, then there was a serial killer. Sherlock grinned, and told molly,

"Molly, I was wrong, you may have saved the case." Molly was taken aback.

"B-but I didn't do anything, I just dropped your coffee, how does that help you?" Sherlock quickly shushed her by putting his finger on her lips. she shuffled her feet, obviously suffering a migraine. Sherlock put a hand on her shoulder, careful to dodge to cat puke.

"You just helped me tremendously Molly, I need to see the rest of the bodies. they might be connected to this case." Molly sighed, obviously thinking about how much of a pain he was. Sherlock didn't seem to care though, he was much too happy. Molly did as she was told, careful with her swollen bodies bore no resemblance to the first victim. Sherlock was zipping up the last body bag, when the door of the morgue was opened.

"Oh, hello, sorry to bother you, Sherlock Holmes, but I believe are on a case that cannot be explained in a traditional sense." Sherlock looked up and looked at the man. He had shaggy brown hair that was probably let to be unkempt. He had very light eyebrow that were barely visible above his chocolate-brown eyes. His eyes, heavy with age and sadness, but he looked around thirty year of age at the most. His cheekbones and chin were highly pronounced, with a somewhat long nose. his lanky frame bear a tweed jacket and a blazing red bow tie. he was slightly bow-legged, resulting of some sort of back injury. "by the way, I'm the doctor, nice to meet you, very big fan, and I believe you would need my help on this case." Sherlock stood there, still examining the man. The man reached out his hand to shake Sherlock's.

ancient clothing, representing his age, older than he looks

two pulses, beating almost synonymously

Sherlock sighed, "First, tell me, are you alien or am I drugged because if I am, I blame Molly. also, Doctor Who?" the doctor chuckled a bit.

"no, Sherly, its alright if I call you that right, I'm an alien, two hearts, about a thousand years old, and I travel in time and lets get cracking, shall we?!"he spun around, rubbing his spidery hands together. Sherlock looked at the mutilated body of the girl on the table. her wounds did seem quite different, and she was literally skin and bone. her insides were wiped out.

"Fine," Sherlock said," But if I notice anything that will lessen your credibility, I will call fraud. I am only asking you for help because I am as clueless towards this as molly is with relationships." molly blushed profusely. she muttered something about more coffee and slipped back into her office. the Doctor smiled at her warmly, waving at her.

**okay, the doctor is here,woopee! see you guys later!**

**for those who don't know, the back injury thing is because Matt Smith had a back injury as a kid that took him out of soccer.**


	5. Chapter 5: the second attack

**Chapter five already! I am really happy, in this one, it's the second attack on a person, I completely made up this woman, if she sounds like anyone, that was unintentional of me. See you guys on the next chapter, which I am still writing^^**

**Stasi out!**

**I own nothing, except the two victims, which I made up...**

Ada McMillan had just gotten off of the tube, and she was walking up to for her doctor's appointment. She had been sick for a while, and she didn't know how or why, she had gotten all of her vaccinations, and nothing serious was going around. She just knew her feet were killing her, and she had migraines. Ada walked into the waiting room, where the receptionist handed her a clipboard and pen to fill out paperwork. Ada sat down, slipping off one of her flats, and proceeding to rub her ankles, which had blisters from her long walk and train ride.

'Well, that's what happens when you don't call a cab from your office that on the other side of London.' she thought bitterly, finishing the paperwork, handing it back to the girl behind the counter.

She was called into the doctor's office to wait for the physician, Dr. , presumably. The nurse that was attending her gave her an old tan hospital gown to change into, then left the room quickly and quietly. Ada was confused, check-ups did not need the gowns at all. 'Ah well, probably new procedure' she thought to herself, 'but it is a bit unsettling having people see me like that.'

Ada took off her sweater, and her conservative slacks, leaving only her underwear. She slipped on the hospital gown, pulling her light auburn hair out of the collar. Ada systematically covered up her dreaded tattoo on her leg with her hands, looking natural. She sat tight and listened to the sounds of the hospital outside. Children screaming, adults laughing and sobbing, the occasional stretcher whizzing past the door.

The lights flickered, Ada couldn't hear the noises outside the door. The sound was nulled on the outside, and Ada could only hear the sound of herself breathing in the office. Suddenly, she felt the temperature drop around twenty degrees. Ada clutched her sides for warmth, looking around frantically.

"Is anyone there? It's getting really cold in here, where's my doctor?" she cried. Nobody was there. She was freaking out, and her swelled wrist cramped screamed and clenched her wrist. That was no help, her wrist was burning, and feeling ready to explode any slid down the wall, sobbing in fear and pain. The room was about eleven degrees by now, and Ada's skin was turning a bluish hue, darkening into a slight frostbite. She screamed for help, but no one came to her rescue. the lights in the room were gone, as if the electricity was gone from the room. Instruments went haywire, the room was deafening to Ada, but then the commotion stopped altogether in an eerie synonymous ceasefire. Her ears ringing, she whimpered.

A hissing erupted from the walls, the door, and more cracks in the room. Ada couldn't speak anymore, she was too afraid. She blubbered in a frightful manner. Ada buried her face in her knees, hoping for the nightmare to looked up after a time, staring at a bird-like creature hovering in the room. The thing cawed, shattering any glass object in the room. The windows were no exception. Ada looked out the door, and saw her doctor, about to open the door to her. He was smiling, but frozen in time almost. His sandy blonde hair wasn't touched at all by the shattered glass. Doctor John Hamish Watson was outside of the door all along, not even noticing Ada's cries from within. A tear rolled down the patient's cheek, she was alone with a monster, nobody to help her at the least. Ada looked back at the creature, which was placing it's hands as if it was holding some sort of ball. Her hand let out one more excruciating bout of feeling, then stopped. Ada gasped, twitching. The creature before her cawed the terrible noise again, and did the impossible. It sucked the energy out of the room, and Ada screamed at the sensation. During the bout of screaming, the creature thrust it's foot into her chest. She felt her insides being sucked out of her body. She still screamed, hoping the hell would stop, but instead, she was left in a frail, hollow state. She was eviscerated , and killed in the hospital. She was left with her screaming expression on her face.

The creature stuck his claws into the wall, where the computer was linked, erasing all data of Ada and her family in the computer database, and the human memories of the people in the hospital. Little did he expect her doctor standing outside the door would be null-and-void to this process, seeing as he was too close to the woman for the process to take effect on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! this is Chapter six! This one took longer than usual because I didn't have it written all the way out like with the others, which will happen a lot more in these next ones, so hold tight! I will not forget about you all my readers!**

**I own nothing!except the fake aliens I made up...and the dead people...**

**Stasi out!**

Molly popped another aspirin into her mouth. Her wrist was throbbing harshly, and when she tried to write her post- mortem reports, a sharp pain shot through her whole arm. She wanted to alert the Doctor and Sherlock about how much pain she was in, but molly thought better of it. They were working hard on the case, and she would just be a distraction to them. Molly was always afraid that her problems would be a burden to anyone that she told, so she kept her feelings to herself.

She looked up from her work in the office. Sherlock was sitting in an erect position, fingers steepled under his nose. He looked so majestic when he was in that sort of mind palace, calm, not flailing his arms every which way like when he was navigating through many memories. Over the course of the time they had lived in molly's flat after Sherlock had faked his death, molly nearly memorized his mind palace stances. She sighed quietly at the sight, how dare he, make molly Hooper fall into a deep crush.

On the other side of the room, there was the mysterious doctor. He was mumbling to himself, about several alien species. He seemed nice, and he smiled a lot more than Sherlock, he obviously enjoyed her company. Molly knew people like that, they always knew exactly how to make her feel better, even though she was soft-spoken about herself. The strange man noticed her staring, smiled and waved. Molly felt a little better at that point, knowing someone could be cordial to her even when they were as stumped as she was. His gesture of kindness though, it got her thinking. He couldn't possibly be an alien, he was too human for that, he was even more human than Sherlock in a way. Though, he did burst into the morgue unannounced, claiming to be a fan of Sherlock, and discussing how the dead girl on the table was killed by aliens. He was absolutely bonkers, but Sherlock believed him fully. That was very strange of Sherlock, to believe a person he had never met before, especially a 'fan' of his. Molly had heard about the Kitty person that teamed with Moriarty. Sherlock was a hard person to sway in your favor, she knew that too well, trying to get him on multiple dates, and trying to get him to eat during his hiding in her flat. Why did Sherlock believe him? It was not like him, like he was written by an inexperienced writer trying to get a few people to enjoy a weird story with these two characters.

Her mind wandered back to how weird the doctor was. He was super fidgety, and sighed again, this time noticeable. 'why is it that when I meet a potential friend, they turn out to be either rude or crazy?' she thought, recalling many people she had met. This wasn't always true though, Lestrade and John were some of the nicest people she had met, and Mrs. Hudson was sweet. Molly was soon to be turned away from her thoughts by the doctor, who was trying to get her attention sweetly.

"Molly, are you okay?" he asked. Molly blinked a few times and sat up, noticing how she slumped over in her thoughts.

"Sorry, doctor, what do you need?" she brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. The doctor smiled at her recovery from zoning out.

"I was wondering if you had any jammie dodgers lying around the place, I truly love them." he beamed, revealing his shiny teeth. Molly took a moment to register the thought.

"oh, those, yeah, I don't have them with me, but I'll get some for you." She turned to leave the room.

"molly, I'll get them for you."

"no, I could use the walk, Doctor." The doctor laughed,

"thanks, I can't believe Sherlock hasn't had coffee with a generous person like you."

His last comment struck her in the heart. He actually said that, to Molly Hooper. That Sherlock Holmes should have Molly Hooper. She left the room quickly, nearly running away from the situation. Molly really hoped Sherlock hadn't heard that, she would die of embarrassment. Molly stopped in the hall to catch her bearings. She rubbed her wrist unknowingly.

The doctor stared at the body and munched on the jammie dodgers molly had graciously gotten for him.

"the only alien species capable of doing this is the syntrix, but they're extinct! Absolutely gone" he was pacing now, " they couldn't have time travelled, only a few species have managed that, and they are all connected to time lords somehow!" Sherlock was sitting at the end of the table, still in his mind palace, trying to find possible explanations to the problem at hand, unsuccessfully of course, he had no information on any of these aliens, or their mystical powers.

His concentration was broken by his best friend, John burst in the door with a body on a stretcher.

"Sherlock, there's another one, who's that?" He pointed at the time lord. John's brow was wet with sweat, he obviously had to run from the other side of the hospital. His sandy hair was astray in places, and his tie was loose. Sherlock was torn from his mind palace at the sound of John's urgency.

"Hm? Oh, this is the Doctor, he is about a thousand years old, an alien with two hearts, he has minimal experience with airplanes, and he is helping to solve our case." The detective said formally, as if there wasn't anything wrong with the man. To this, the doctor wiggled his fingers at John in 'hello'.

"Wha-nevermind." John said, shaking his head in defeat. " I was called into my office for someone's check-up on their wrist, and she turned u in my office dead." He wheeled the body into the morgue."The real strange thing is, no one else in the hospital remembers her at all. I don't know her name, but I have seen her before in the hospital." Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

" She was even caught on a kid's video phone, but that's it, her records are all gone from the hospital. they checked the whole hospital." Molly, Sherlock, and the doctor were very close to the body now, taking in the sight. She had the same wounds as the first.

Sherlock examined the body further, turning the body over several times, and afterwards he felt quite pleased somehow. He looked up at the trio standing before him and told them:

"the killer target's young females who have self-esteem issues." This confused the whole room. They all looked at him in awe.

"What?" they said in unison.

" The tan, she has been abroad recently, probably for work. It's frightfully obvious she's from London, noting the 'London Chic' on her shins, so, she can't be a tourist stopping by unannounced." Sherlock gestured to her hands and face. "Her hands, face and neck are darker than the rest of her body, so she was wearing conservative clothes during her trip. she was in the video right?" John nodded. "also, her hair isn't curled or up, it's in curtains that cover her ears. She has her tattoo covered up, a woman with a fancy design would show it off on casual days, but she covers it up. She must be embarrassed of it somehow. The capillaries in her cheeks and nose are redder than a regular person's, which points to alcoholism. She is a drinker, getting drunk on days she felt depressed or lonely, then doing regrettable behaviors that will make her feel more useless, starting the cycle again." Sherlock turned her body over onto her stomach, pulled her hair away from her scapulae, revealing imprinted lettering. " John doesn't know her name, well here it is, Ada McMillan."

John looked at Sherlock accusingly. " If you could read this one, then why was the other one so hard for you they were killed the same way."

" The former girl was gone too long, her skin was ruined, and this one is fresh. There must be some sort of time in which I could actually deduce the person. They fade fast, which leads me to believe whomever did this is toying with my skills." Sherlock answered, in his clipped tone as usual. John looked at the girl's body. He was sure all of the people he worked with knew about her before, they had talked about an alcoholic woman who had hurt herself many times, and the receptionist greeted her with a friend's smile.

The doctor was sitting quiet for awhile, during Sherlock's deductions, watching the crowd. He looked on as Sherlock showed his cleverness to his friends, much like he used to do with all of his companions. Sherlock mirrored the Doctor's enthusiasm in a slight way, which made him feel alone again. It was the Doctor against the universe again, no Susan, or Sarah Jane, or even Ace was with him now. He had lost too much, and it was his fault, he felt. The Doctor felt as if he was the one to blame for his friend's losses, their sorrow. Even River had died, and she didn't know it was to happen yet. The lonely Time Lord rubbed his hands together like he was trying to hold his own hands for comfort. The doctor breathed in deeply, gulping back his tears. He couldn't let them worry about him, he was at least a thousand years old, and he had to worry about them, not vice versa. He looked at John, who was looking sadly at the body in silence.

" How was your office after you found the girl?" He inquired, crossing his arms. John looked at the doctor, recalling the details. He scratched his chin and answered the alien.

"Well, when I was walking to my office, the window on my door was perfectly fine, but when I opened the door, the glass was shattered." at this information, the doctor leapt off of the place he was sitting and started toward the door.

"Well Sherly, time to investigate." he felt ten times better now, he could investigate the weird happenings, and save people's lives., This shrouded the blood on his hand s for the time being, and made the doctor feel normal.

Sherlock and his compatriots waited in silence for a moment, surprised at the man's excitedness for the mystery.

"We should probably follow him, I guess." Molly inquired, almost to herself. Sherlock was way ahead of her though, like always. He ignored her and strode out of the door, following the doctor at a medium pace. Molly looked at John, asking him silently if he would go, but he shook his head.

" Too tired, just had a helluva few hours in the pediatrics ward, and wheeling the body down here took a lot out of me." He answered her, shrugging. " You should go, Molly, Sherlock and the doctor need someone to break up a fight if there is one. besides, I need to make a call." Molly knew who he was talking about. He and Mary were getting closer in the time they had been together, and Mary was out on vacation, so they kept in touch. Molly nodded as John stumbled back off to work and his call. She left the mortuary, and followed the lanky detective down the hall, keeping up as fast as she could.

**So, tell me what you think so far, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**Shout out for my mother, she helped me with the Physical signs of an alcoholic(she isn't an alcoholic by the way) She is wonderful, and smart and I love her so much!Thank you Mother!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! finally, chapter seven! This took a really long time!thank you all for reviewing, and I will try to get a certain character back into the next few chapters! enjoy this one! some angst, but not Morbidbydefault level of angst, but someday, I will get to that point. So be very wary of my fics!Muahahahaha!**

**I own nothing but the witty puns, shameless plugs at myself(if there are any in this chapter), and the villans, I made them up!**

**Stasi out!**

Sherlock trailed the alien man close behind. They were practically running through the hospital, fortunately seeing little to no patients or doctors. The case was the strangest one Sherlock had ever had, and by experience, this was only going to get worse for then on. They were halfway across the hospital when he finally acknowledged Molly Hooper, whowas desperately trying to keep up with him. He smiled unconsciously, Molly was usually very fast, having a track record in school,but she could not match Sherlock's long limbs. She still tried though, and that was a valiant effort all on it's own. Too bad she had migraines , n insecure personality, and a swollen wrist today, she could have a bigger group of friends, given her criteria. Sherlock stopped in his tracks, which is quite a feat considering his momentum and amount of inertia his height creates. he made out the problem instantly in is head:

Molly's personality mirrored the victims, the first one was praised in the local newspapers for being practically mother Teresa, and having a minute set of friends. the second was obvious. Molly, meek, stuttering, apologizing for things she didn't do, trying and failing to win over Sherlock's affections subtly, most likely consulting some sort of therapist to try to sort out her confidence. She was a perfect target for the killer or killers. she was showing symptoms too, the swelling. Her migraines were new to the case though, they might not be part of it. Sherlock came to the conclusion and thought;

'Damn alien, interrupting my thoughts, distracting me, mustn't let it happen again.' he spun around to Molly, half expecting her to be dead already. Alas, she was not, instead, Molly ran up the hall unsuccessfully, dodging other patient that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The effort was somewhat amusing to Sherlock. He almost smirked, but stopped himself, she needed to stop, and she couldn't know just yet, she had to find out with the Doctor, it would minimize time, and she couldn't cry in the middle of the hospital like this. Sherlock had to be somewhere private, who knows what could be watching.

"Molly, stop." he said as she stumbled closer to him. Molly did a was told, absolutely exhausted. Her hair was in a disarray, strewn everywhere. Molly was breathing heavily, then collapsed onto the floor. She was propped on her knees, shoulders slumped, arms limp as a noodle. Molly's head was hung in a defeat to tiredness, which surprised Sherlock, she usually would keep her head up unless she was too dejected to function. The pathologist extrodanair started to loll to the right, but Sherlock straightened her out, stooping to her level.

"What's wrong Molly?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. At his voice, Molly woke up from her trance-like state. Her eyelids raised substantially when she looked at how close he was to her. She felt his eyes staring into her soul, and blushed. Molly looked around feverishly at her surroundings, and looked confused at how she had gotten onto the ground. She spoke finally;

"Uh, er...I don't know, I just felt a little light headed, and you told me to stop...I guess I'm fine now, though. I thought I could run that far, but I guess no-

Sherlock cut her off by placing his spidery finger to her lips. He stood up, taking her hands and boosting her up as well. When the two were up and steady, he stalked away from her, to the direction of John's office.

The Doctor investigated the window of John's office. The glass looked as if someone had taken a battering ram to it. John had reported that no one was there though, the window was fine. 'strange' he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and started to scan the pane. No energy signature out of the ordinary were present.

Later, when the Doctor was scanning the desk, Sherlock trailed into the room.

"Anything yet?" He inquired, scowling at every item in sight. The Doctor frowned and shook his head.

"Nothing at all, radiation is all normal, and it seems nothing came in here." The doctor suddenly pointed at the wall. "But! there is this!" he gestured to a strange dent that was on the wall. There were cracks crawling out of the crater in the wall, but they were unnatural. They looked like a technological imprint. Sherlock whipped out his magnifying glass and pressed it to the wall. The cracks had a film around the edges, a sort of sulfuric powder. Sherlock instinctively took an evidence bag and filled it as much as he could with the mysterious powder.

During his silent work, the doctor noticed Molly Hooper enter the room, flustered a bit. The doctor waved at Molly, she was a sweet person, timid, but with great intentions to please. She remained loyal to Sherlock, as she was a true believer of Sherlock's mind, and heart. She reminded him of many of his previous companions, and if times were different, he would take her on many adventures. Alas, this was not the case, so the doctor had to settle with being alone.

Sherlock beckoned the doctor over to his workspace. He pointed to the evidence bag.  
" this film was covering the cracks, there is a few ways I can identify it, but it will take time, which I do not believe we have an abundance of." the doctor wrapped his arm around Sherlock's neck in a brotherly sort of manner. Sherlock flinched slightly at the gesture, since he could feel his hearts beat against his side. The beats were very powerful, and not normal at all.

" well, we do not have time,"he said ironically, " but I Do have something that can speed up the process of finding the element, and what made the dent. To the Tardis!" he unlatched his arm fro Sherlock's neck and ushered them to the door.

"the Tar-what?" Molly asked, flabbergasted.

"You'll see!" the doctor called out from the hallway. She was gently pushed out of the door by Sherlock.

The unlikely trio strolled out of Bart's, and crossed the street towards an alleyway adjacent to the hospital. The street was littered with the remnants of previous homeless people.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Molly asked, stepping closer to Sherlock. The doctor regarded her concern, and took out a key.

"We are going to step into this box, and retrieve a certain device." He answered, assuring her. The box in question, was a blue police box from the sixties.

" Is this a joke?" Sherlock snapped at the doctor, scowling at the childish man. "If it is, it's not funny, there are lives at stake here Doctor! Important ones!" The Doctor and Molly Hooper were both surprised at that statement. No one was important to Sherlock, except his friends, of course, but who in his list of friends was in danger? The doctor turned back to his box, and opened the door, stepping inside. Light poured through the windows and door, as if there was an electrical inside. The doctor, seeming to notice their absence stuck his head out of the door and exclaimed;

"Well come on in then! There's plenty of room!" Sherlock glanced at Molly, who was very close to him now, as if she was afraid to leave his proximity. She was anxious, but very curious at the same time. She was the next target, and there was a huge chance that nobody could protect her for long. A feeling unknown to Sherlock rose in his chest slightly, clenching his stomach and heart. He deemed it as nerves, he was probably just as anxious as she was, only for her life. She helped him in many ways, and he couldn't lose a valuable asset to his job. the detective and the pathologist stepped into the box. They both were spellbound at what they saw.

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. Molly's mouth hung open in a small 'o' shape like a child at their first magic show, while Sherlock was slightly angry, like the child at the same magic show trying to figure out all of the tricks, but the closer he looked, the less he could figure out, the room was even more perplexing than before. Molly looked at the Doctor, trying to make out words.

"It's bigger on the inside, yes?" he pulled the words like flowers from her mind. She nodded, mesmerized.

"B-but What is it?" she asked, eyes wide.

"It's the Tardis, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, my granddaughter Susan came up with it." he said, obviously basking in nostalgia. Molly nodded slowly and unsurely. The doctor laughed and ran up to the console in the middle of the orange room, skidding on the glass floor that was suspended by several small staircases, and a mass of cords and other technology. the scene was truly magnificent. The alien pulled open a compartment near the bottom of the console, taking out a mirror-like instrument with several levers and buttons. He pumped his fist in a victorious gesture.

"Now let's test this beauty out, shall we!" He exclaimed, racing back to the group. The Doctor pointed the mirror at Molly, who was utterly confused by the device.

"What is that?" she inquired as the doctor messed with the device.

"Oh, it's a gift from a relative, it helped me very much on a case wit Vincent Van Gogh once, you know, he fancied a friend of mine, old Vincent. Didn't turn out very well, she was engaged and her fiancé' was erased from history. She didn't remember though, long story, too much...sadness..." His eyes flashed a sad shimmer for a moment, like he had remembered something terrible. "oh well, see, this is what it does." he showed Molly the machine, where stats had popped up. they went as so:

Molly Hooper

31

Human-female

Pathologist

Marital status-nothing at this point in her time stream

pet-toby, the cat

list of illnesses;

the doctor pulled it away, since his point was proven

"It works still! thank you Molly Hooper, you are An absolute beauty!" He pulled her in for a quick but powerful hug. This made Molly Hooper flustered, her cheeks flushed the deepest red they could muster, and her migraines started up again, like clockwork. She winced in pain. Noticing the reaction, The doctor unlatched himself from Molly. His dark eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you alright, Molly?" he asked, gently gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Molly rubbed her eyes rhythmically and answered sheepishly;

"Just headaches, I've had them for awhile, but there's nothing to worry about, my Doctor said they were normal for my age and work level, I have long nights at the morgue. Trust me, I-I'm fine." the doctor frowned fatherly. He turned to Sherlock, who had been unknowingly designated as Molly's sort of protector by the Doctor. He was staring angrily into the Tardis's interior, trying and failing to figure out it's secrets. The doctor snapped his fingers in Sherlock's face, bringing him back.

"Sherlock, Molly's got migraines, did you know about this?" Sherlock looked at Molly slightly more apathetically than the Doctor had looked at her.

"Yes, and I believe they are significant to the case." he turned to face them with his whole figure. " She is a meek person, much like the two victims, She is not confidant at all, and her hand is swollen for no apparent reason. Sound familiar?" The doctor pieced two and two together.

"You think she's next, don't you?"He asked gravely. Sherlock nodded. Molly's knees buckled from shock. The doctor crouched to give her support. She asked Sherlock with eyes pleading, brimming with tears.

"W-why me? How? I didn't even meet anyone weird or experience anything out of the ordinary!" Molly's eyes were brimming with tears, her hormones out of control under the stress. "When did you figure it out?"The foul tang of the unknown feeling bubbled up inside of Sherlock once again, this time even stronger. His body was betraying him, again. Sherlock could barely speak out of the feeling, but he made out;

"I don't know why Molly, but when you came to help me earlier, you seemed off, which began my suspicion, but when you fell in the hallway, it confirmed it." His voice was void of emotion, but his eyes were strangely apologetic. Molly's lip quivered, trying not to sob. The doctor looked at Sherlock accusingly.

"Why not tell her earlier, Sherlock? Did you have to wait until her most vulnerable moment to break the news to the woman who would do anything for you? Her life is at stake!" The doctor stopped mid-rant, and paused his anger for a moment to comfort Molly, who was silently breaking down.

"We will find these aliens and stop them Molly, you're going to be safe, but I need you to be strong. Like you usually are. You need to calm down." He shot the detective a look, then proceeded to tell her, "Now I am going to scan the dent and powder to find the culprit, in the meantime, you should stay here with Sherlock and keep him out of trouble. He'll keep you company until I come back, right Sherlock?" he returned his gaze to Sherlock, who was scowling at him.

"Of course." he sneered. The doctor smiled at Molly and kissed her on the forehead brotherly, and made his way out of the Tardis.

"Take care of her like you two were married and she was pregnant Sherlock." He called to him, and laughed like it was some sort of inside joke, leaving Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper in the Tardis, for better or for worse.

**Okay, explanatory after chapter note, the Doctor does seem a little distant, I know, but he is still recovering from Amy and Rory, so he is a little more bitter and mood-swingy than he would usually be...also, Molly's track thing I made up, I think she would have been a runner for a short while. A thought to ponder, what is that mysterious feeling Sherlock is feeling toward a hurt Molly, and what inside joke does the Doctor have for them?I might actually come around to answering them in later chapters!**

**I watched new Hobbit trailer...Oh my god Smaug! can't wait, love that franchise!**

**plz fave and review, I love feedback from you lovely people!**

**Stasi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! chapter 8, we get a look at the baddies! They are based off of the Skexis of Dark Crystal loosely, as I say in here...If youy don't know what those are, here's a link: search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=skeksis&oq=skex&gs_l=img.1.1.0j0i10j0j0i10l7.970.3153.0.4..820.0j1j3.4. 0...0.0.0..1ac.1. .-HfyftqOOEo it's an awesome movie!**

**I own nothing! except the bad guys, but I do not own the Skexis!I don't want to either *shudders*gross**

**tumblr: **

**deviantart: **

**enjoy! and Stasi out!**

Somewhere(over the rainbow)in the Andromeda Galaxy...

The High Court of the Syntrixian Republic of Dan were congregated at the Temple of Algernoss. Each member of the council was expecting to consume the saddened organs of their sacrifice. This was a tradition they had made quite recently, the council became corrupt and were now worshipped like Gods among the rest of the population. The unsightly practice had started with chosen orphaned Syntrixian young. When the orphaned children stopped satisfying their hunger, they started searching for other sources, settling on the organs of human women from the future who were meek and sad. to put in perspective; alien overlords from another galaxy that had been extinct for millennia were feasting on the innards of young women who were near depression. For one to suspect their behaviors, presumably they should act like civil, wizened creatures who were evil. That is not the case, these particular overlords could be suspected to have been derived from the same roots as Jim Henson's Skexys from "Dark Crystal"…

"When will Hermitious get back with the newest sacrifice?" The bloated tone of Councilman Glutophonus bellowed in spite. He adjusted his peridot-like brooch that constricted his infinitesimal neck folds to let out a belch. Glutophonous was the thickest, being a sort of swollen puffin or penguin. His cloak was loosely draped over his barrel-like frame, and was covered in organ stains from the earliest victim. This one had been thrown into an alleyway carelessly, and was finished off by the council members. Appalled at his actions, one of his fellow councilmen scoffed;

" Glutophonus,stop this at once, you're wrecking the concentration!" the supercilious voice belonged to Councilman Clydos, the intellectual of the group. He constricted his wide eyes, scowling in a very strange way for an owl-resembling creäture. He directed his gaze toward his beaslty compatriate. "Be ashamed of yourself you unsightly animal!" Glutophonus took enraged acception to the remark.

"Ashamed? Why so?!" He scrunched p his features, contorting them to a bulldog way.

"For acting in such an unscrupulous way!" Clydos shrilly retorted. "You are a councilman, not a child!" His voice shattered the peaceful sleep of Councilman Myde, the eldest of the council members. He awoke from said slumber, shivering a layer of greying feathers and remarkable hairs that were displayed upon his tweezers beak. His joints popped and creaked at these simple motions, and he peered through squinted gaze at his surroundings. His commotion settled the argument in an A.D.D sort of way. The quarreling councilmen blinked at the rising elder, which was very distracting to the bird brained individuals. The member squinted at the others and whispered;

" What's going on," He smacked his beak together, nearly breaking it with the force. He would soon die, and disintegrate into another cracked material which would be shaped into an egg again and incubated. The process was like an assisted phoenix. The Syntrixian who were fighting before resumed the argument, escalating the verbal abuse to near physical in a matter of minutes before another council member entered the room and ceased the argument with his shrill voice.

"STOP THIS BANTER AT ONCE!" Councilman Dyphos shrieked. Distantly, a glass shattered by the soprano gargle. The duo of councilmen glared at Dyphos.

"Oi! We can fight if we want to!" Glutophonus bellowed at the vulture. The three creatures were at each other's throats, ripping out feathers, screeching, biting, slamming each other on the table, knocking over a dazed Myde, and other unsightly things because of the sensitivity the Syntrixian race has to insults. The commotion stirred the head council member, and he entered the room in a prideful manner. He rustled his dark wings, gazed fixedly on the fight, and cawed as a Bald Eagle wound to it's enemies. The fighting ceased once the sound was made. The trio bowed in apologetic fear of their leader, who was known for cruel punishments.

" What is this frivolous bout of childish aggressions accomplishing, maggots?" The leader growled to the council members. the members were silent, terrified of speaking out. Luckily, the messanger, Hermitous interrupted the intensity with his arrival. Hermitous was not an established member of the High court, but he was an insider, and he was brainwashed several times by the council themselves, and he may or may not have been part of Clydos's experiments for an amount of time. He was similar to Dyphos in a way, being his cousin, and the same 'race', if you will. The Syntrixian 'Herm' they nicknamed him for short, was young, and dim. He could barely recite the Syntrixian oath to the council without mispronouncing something simple. He was a mess, and pitied by most. Now, he was the messenger to the council, giving them what they need, targeting the young human females, and general kissing of his superior's posterior. He fluttered into the room, containing the victim's organs in his person. he made a loud racket, as always, and when he reached the members, he bowed too low for comfort. His bald head smacked the ornate tile floor of the temple.

" Uh, I got the vic cousin." He said, bumbling like a baboon. The heaviest of the bunch salivated at the beak, which is not a sight people would recommend you to imagine at night, you might receive a sick stomach, followed by vomiting and hemorrhaging in the throat from stress. Herm looked at the bunch like a deer in the headlight, and remembered his job. He took out the sack of organs and various systems, laying it on the table.

" Uh, I-er, give theses off'rings to a peas all mifty gods of oldy."He drawled, swaying in the Book report dance. He waved his wings in a sarcastic manner, and promptly left in indifference to the glares he was receiving.

" Oh well, at least we get our delicious victims." Glutophonus mused, opening the bag and scooping out his designated organs, the digestive system, the whole thing. Next, Dyphos picked out the respiratory system parts, lungs, trachea, bronchia. The eldest, gripped the nervous system in his beak like chopsticks, and slowly bringing it to his spot. Clydos, seized the brain from its place, held it up for examination, and was pleased with the product. The leader tenderly placed the cardiovascular division onto his mark, chowing onto the veins and arteries that were tangled around the heart, the best part. This signaled the feast.

Now, the eating habits of the council members may sound hysterical and grotesque, but really, it's worse. The eldest of the members, is a sort of kiwi, and slurps the nervous system through his beak. The Fattest, well, he adds more stomach to his in an orc-like mayhem. The smartest, he is tidy, starting at the prefrontal cortex of the human, then chewing the hemispheres and stopping at the optical follows the path of the oxygen intake, but leaves to many scraps. The leader saves the heart for last, devouring the rest of her being.

The council finished, taking in the woman's sad memories, Ada McMillan, measly human, alcoholic, and clinically depressed.

" She was at a public place, someone has got to notice that." Clydos said, sorting through her last moments. " At least the first victim was disposed of out of a stupid clinic. Stupid girl." Clydos closed his eyes in a scowl, then retreated to a Sherlock-style mind palace he had recently created. He analyzed the room in a three dimensional recreation of the room. Clydos went to the window of the model, and peered at a sandy haired man. He was obviously Ada's doctor, John Watson. yes, they had been analyzing the world for a few months now, and had received information about him and his genius prick of a flatmate. Mr. Watson was looking at his cell phone, which had received a text from a woman, Mary Morstan. She was clearly of importance, since there were x's and o's at the signature area in the text. 'The idiot!' Clydos cursed. Herm had forgot the most important rule of this job, The people closest to the crime were void to the memory wipe. This man would take the body to Sherlock Holmes, his flatmate, who happened to be a detective, and another mind palace holder. He wasn't inclined to aliens, but the pathologist they had been tracking was at one point, joint at the hip with him. She helped him fake his death, even though he was an ass to her. Quite pathetic, in a way, but if she was sacrificed or taken within a week, they could throw him off track, slow him down and eventually kill him too.

" What did you find?" the leader asked as Clydos emerged from his mind.

" You know the pathologist we marked a while back?" He asked cynically.

**So there's this one!**

**Heads up, I will explain some stuff in the form of the next chapter, to clear up stuff I could find a way to explain in this^, so yeah...**

**Also, DoctorandRiver01 has requested I bring back a character, I am working on that, and it will be awesome!**

**thx for reviewing, and ideas are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty,here is chapter 9. I was having difficulty writing this one, so if you guys have any ideas, just message me^^...also, my sister has informed me that there are some words missing in earlier chapters, so if you guys find errors, I would like to correct them, because those are all unintentional, and create entropy in the story, so if you could notify me, I would love you guys forever in a thankful sort of way.**

**Also, I am going to write a fic for the "Let's Write Sherlock Challenge" so if you want to read that, I will be posting it shortly, then returning to this wonderful story, and hopefully getting it all done by the end of the summer. thank you for reviewing guys, and enjoy!**

**Stasi out!**

Like the Vulcan Mind Meld, or the Timelord's ability to regenerate, the Syntrixian species has a special power. Not like the power over electricity, as shown in Hermitious, but a special psychic ability that even the youngest and weakest of their kind have. They mark victims or potential mates with a pathological and physical spot in their body. Molly was targeted by Myde, the eldest of the Council. He had a nervous system induced coma that made him choose her through a dream. She had a similar dream, but forgot about it soon after. Isn't this a small universe we live in?

Anyway, during the plot, The Doctor's thoughts brooded in his mind as he headed up the hall to find John's office again. He nearly walked past John, who was finishing a call, and decided to recruit him to investigate also. He was Doctor Watson after all.

" Oh yeah I'm free on Thursday." He said, checking the calendar on his iPod. " Though, since you've gotten back from your vacation this morning, I was planning on taking you to dinner tonight." The woman he was talking to, Mary, answered back, making John smile a bit. "Oh, you know, just a little place called The Ledbury." Mary's delighted exclamation through the phone pierced John's ear and made another couple across the way exchange jealous looks. John noticed The Doctor standing near him, and waved the 'I know you're there, just a second' gesture. He resumed the conversation with Mary, exchanging times and end-of-call-antics. John pocketed the phone.

"Is there a problem, where's Sherlock?" He asked, doffing his lab coat and tucking it under his arm. the Doctor motioned John to walk with him.

" Something came up, Molly is in danger. Sherlock is with her back in the Tardis, my transport." He fondled with the mirrored device that hung around his neck.

"What's that for?"John asked.

" It is going to examine the dent in your office, but I just decided to grab you on the way, couldn't leave you behind on this one." The Doctor beamed at Dr. Watson, who sighed,

" I can't doctor, I have something really important tonight and I can't miss it, you would need a time machine to take me back in time, and I doubt you have one." The Doctor laughed out loud.

"Actually, I do."

"What?"

The duo arrived at the office, but it was blocked off by U.N.I.T officials. Men in black uniforms stormed through the hall like they owned the place, directing people every which way. A curly-haired brunette was at the head of the operation as it seemed, and she shouted through a megaphone periodically.

"THIS AREA IS CLOSED OFF BY U.N.I.T OFFICIALS FOR THE TIME BEING, PLEASE MOVE ALONG." She declared at the citizens, who scattered. The Doctor slid back behind the corner with John, and frantically whispered;

"Not good, not good at all." He slapped his forehead before being asked,

"Who are they, enemies of yours?"

"No, friends of mine, I used to work for them in the early seventies."

"Then why are you hiding from them."

"Ah, uh, I had this handled, I didn't need them getting into things, they just use their Government status to create a ruckus and that is not what I need."

"I know what you mean, Sherlock's brother Mycroft works with the Government, and he just barges in when he wants to." John rolled his eyes. "He really likes to take me from work too, even in Pediatric." The Doctor nodded, trying to find a way out.

"They're everywhere, I can't get anywhere near your office." The Doctor muttered. "They would notice me screwdriver, and get you caught up in the secret organization, and that is not what we want."

"So we can't run, right?"

"yup"

"Perfect, first aliens, now more government secret societies I didn't know about."

"At least you aren't an alien, John, everyone get's so hung up on that."

"But-

"Shhh, we need to get to the Tardis, and I see no other choice than confronting them and bringing it here." He stepped out into clear sight and Shouted

"Alrighty, I will perform a trick for your soldiers of U.N.I.T, since you had to come and ruin my investigating!"The woman turned to see the doctor, recognition drowning her features.

"Doctor! You're here!" She took a step forward, but the Doctor cut her off.

" I will take Dr. Watson and I in my TARDIS without shuffling my feet." He took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the ceiling, summoning his vehicle.

In the TARDIS

Molly Sniffled a bit and placed her hand on her stomach. She was still feeling nauseous from her sobs and her condition. Sherlock had done nothing to comfort her other than begrudgingly setting her up on a comfortable swivel chair and handing her his Belstaff, another really comfy item. He instead was sitting below her, in a dangling chair that was set up near the controls, and was screwing with the chords that hung loose. Molly could hear him grumbling away, sometimes shouting in discomfort when he was shocked.

'That is so like him." She thought, grimacing. Molly concluded he wasn't helping at all because Sherlock trusted the fact that the TARDIS was quite a safe place, but really because he could care less about her. Molly was stubborn and pessimistic about how Sherlock felt about having her with him.

Truthfully, Sherlock was just checking the inner workings of the Tardis, like an amateur car mechanic. He was keeping an eye on her, just subtly. So subtle in fact, he didn't notice even. For a genius, he really is stupid.

As the writer got ahold of herself and returned to the plot, the whole ship shook like California's famous earthquakes.

"Sherlock! What did you do?!" Molly shrieked over the racket, she clinched the jacket around her shoulders for dear life.

"Nothing! I hadn't touched anything that would set this off!" He returned, just as confused as molly.

"How could you possibly know!" She became enraged out of her fright, and turned around to face him fully. "Are you the master of this ship now? Do you know every last one of the controls by looking at the bloody wax on the floor!" Sherlock made it up the stairs now, in a defensive manner, he didn't like to yelled at by the pathologist, she had too many valid points, like John. He could also admit he was a tad scared.

" Molly, calm down, I-

"No! You don't understand!" She was holding onto the rail for support as the ship swayed violently. "We might be stuck who knows where with no way back, and it's your fault!" angry tears stormed down her cheeks. "Could you stop fucking around with everything you find! You are like a child! Why is it so hard to make you stay put when you are told! Your ignorance to other people and the situation around you is the kind of thing that started Reichenbach! You got so full of yourself, couldn't you just be a bit nicer to people, Kitty Riley may have been sympathetic, and she wouldn't have teamed up with your enemy! My god, why are you so idiotic, you are supposed to be a genius, but I guess not! You almost made me lose my job Sherlock! I tampered with corpses! I faked a procedure!"

Sherlock was stupefied by the woman's anger .'She must have kept that in for awhile' he though stupidly. she was distraught, and acting way out of character. Especially cussing, she usually was quite conservative about stood in limbo, not noticing the TARDIS had stopped shaking, and not noticing the two extra people in the vicinity.

St. Bart's, moments before the out-of-character outburst

John watched as the Doctor used the screwdriver. It was strange, whizzing and glowing, and breaking several lights.

'There goes five percent of my paycheck for repairs' he thought miserably. It was difficult to work with Sherlock, but this guy was crazy. the curly haired woman tried to reason with the Doctor.

"Please, you could help us investigate this! We could figure this out together!" The Doctor wasn't convinced though,

"Tell Miss Lethbridge to lead her forces back to U.N.I.T and don't mess with this, it's my problem." He boosted the signal. "You'd only endanger yourselves."

Doctor! We could get this under control, we just need you to work with us!" Her voice was being drowned out by a louder whooshing sound. Wind swept around the hallway, knocking papers and other paraphernalia around. John watched in amazement as the hospital disappeared and an orange console room materialized around him. He noticed that Sherlock, to his surprise, was being told off by Molly. It was quite enjoyable, especially Sherlock's face.

"I faked a procedure!" She shouted. Sherlock tried to speak, but was cut off by Molly slapping him. The Doctor took no time, and sped up to the console, and pulled a few levers.

"we've got to get into orbit, before they all have a fit." He chuckled. "How was it?" He asked them. Molly and Sherlock just stood in disgust at one another, barely noticing his presence. Sherlock snorted and stormed back over to John. The Tardis shook into orbit, and the Doctor explained it all to Molly.

"So we can't go back to earth until this thing is all fixed, but I guess we could investigate somehow in space." He crossed his arms. "But, that was a pretty big outburst." The group chuckled a bit, except Sherlock, who had just been told off by a person smaller than him, and had his coat taken by the same person. He scowled at John's obvious fondness to the subject. Molly and the Doctor stood at the screens.

" If you couldn't get into the office, how will we find what alien it is?" Molly asked him, still wiping the stagnant tears off of her cheeks.

" That's the problem I am having, I might have to contact-WHOA!" He was interrupted by the TARDIS letting out a blaring noise. It knocked the group over like dominos with it's power.

"What the hell was that?" John yelled, stumbling onto his feet.

"Something has lock onto our vehicle and is travelling towards us at a phenomenal speed!" The Doctor gripped the computer's monitor and read the readings on the screen. "Ah!" He took out his psychic paper, which had received an urgent message. It read;

Hello Sweetie xxx

"Really!?" He exclaimed. " You had to come like this!" He snapped his fingers in annoyance, and the TARDIS doors flung open. River entered, wearing some sort of party dress.

"Hello sweetie." She said slyly. Her dress sparkled in the light.

"Hello River, nice to see you, how did you travel this far without a spaceship?" He asked.

"Ha, spoilers." She chuckled. "Well, I was tracking something, and I saw you, so I popped in, I know you are investigating the same occurrence as me, so I am going to help." She was at the controls now, setting black pumps onto the floor. "And since when did you have these companions, I didn't know you had a soft spot for consulting detectives." She winked at Sherlock, who snorted.

" He was investigating this case too, I thought working with him would be great for the adventure." He laughed. "It's a lot easier to work with Madam Vastra." River took to the controls

" Well, since you can't pilot to save your, or anybody else's lives, I guess I could take you where we need to go."

"Where would that be, River?"

" The planet of Syntrix." She said gravely. The Doctor shook his head slowly, trying to grasp the answer.

"No, they couldn't be linked to this, they have no time travel technology!"

" That's what we need to find out. I saw one of them flying through space, which is weird, because the farthest they got in technology was the teleport, but this one appeared out of the atmosphere, flew for a bit, then was sucked up by a time rift. I would have followed him but my vortex manipulator needs work." She explained. " But I do know that this one had a gross coating of the gel that their planet is known for." Sherlock pulled out the vile.

"This?" He set it on the dashboard. " It obviously reacted to electricity, hardening it, and making it seemingly impossible to track."

" Yes, but it is only native to one planet. I'm surprised that the Doctor didn't recognize it, with his vast knowledge of the universe." She teased

" I don't have to know every single substance to figure things out...I have something that figures it out for me." He changed the subject. " But they had barely any outside contact, we can't break that, especially if we land during the High Council times."

" Well, sweetie, you should worry, because that is exactly where we are going." She laughed. "oh, have they marked anyone recently, I know that would put a whole bunch of trouble for us." The Doctor pointed at Molly.

" Molly's the next target for them, but nothing has tried to kill her yet." The doctor said monotonously. River looked at her with apologetic eyes.

" Well, they won't be getting to her, I can assure that." River smirked. " And at least there won't be a paradox with this one, I highly doubt she has been there before, right sweetie." Molly nodded, laughing silently.

**Well, there you go, River's back, and Molly is wearing Sherlock's coat...yippee for unintentional fluff^^**

**I do not know if the Ledbury is a really expensive, fancy restaurant, I just looked up popular restaurants in London, so yeah...I am American, I don't know fancy places in London...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, chapter 10! I just went back to school, so the chapters will take a bit of time to upload again, but the summer was great!**

**I own nothing!**

Sherlock was fascinated and frustrated by the new planet. The landscape was about the same as Dewer's Hollow, but gray, dead, and tainted by heaps of debris. Smoke clouded the air worse than Victorian London.

"Obvious conflict, or rather, revolution perhaps." He muttered to himself.

"Oh yes, there have been many conflicts on these grounds over the system's time, all Civil wars or revolutions." The Doctor said, butting in on the detective's thoughts. "They always came out of nowhere, like the inhabitants just made all of the history up." His voice trailed off as River's scanner beeped annoyingly.

"Well, the trail ends somewhere around here.. We must be very close" She said without looking up from the device.

"Why, yes River, we are." The Doctor stopped abruptly after he made the strange comment. River looked up from the scanner to see what the Doctor meant. He had been talking about the spontaneous hill that had appeared in front of them. The hill had ornate steps that twisted up to the very top, and a temple was perched on the crown.

"How did that jut appear?" River gasped. " Iv'e heard of buildings building themselves, but not that fast or silent." Hills didn't just appear, did they? The Doctor frowned.

"Something isn't right with this planet, the changes are too drastic to be untainted by some other force."

"What kind of changes?" Molly asked him.

"Those ones." He said abruptly, jabbing a thumb behind him. Molly whipped around, maybe too fast. What stared back at her was a luscious forest.

"We need to get inside quickly, before it disappears again."

Molly was the slowest of the group again. The closer she got to the building, her head throbbed even more.

'Great, now I get this again.' She thought. ' If this keeps happening, it's just going to end up like a clichéd action movie' Her vision blurred out of pain by the time she was halfway up the steps. SHe shook her head to clear her vision, and trudged up the stairs.

She staggered into Sherlock in delirium. She stumbled a bit, but was caught so smoothly ti could've been an accident. Before passing into limbo, she slurred together a 'thank you', and heard no response other thatn muffled voices that swam around her head, not fully making any sense.

"Are you alright, Mo..." more muffles

"Sweetie you...speak up." No matter how hard Molly tried to communicate, all she could make out were whispered grunts. Still, it was much better than most could do, under the circumstances. The Doctor's voice peirced through to her finally,

"She'll be fine in a second, I just need to do this.." The sound of the Sonic Screwdriver next to her ear was both annoying, and it woke her up. Molly gasped as she came back to her senses. They were now inside the first door, in a lobby area, but the door ahead was locked. The tile she was ,suprisingly, standing on,was pristine, she noticed.

" There she is!" The Doctor chuckled. He patted her shoulders. " at least we could keep you on your feet this time." Molly nodded speedily.

" So, what are the spells I keep having?" She asked.

" I think these aliens are giving off some sort of energy that is affecting your head, I'm afraid it will only get worse with our proximity to them, alright?" Molly shrugged, completely indifferent to the news.

"Ok, but won't the temple change as we travel through?" She pointed to the door ahead. "No, we are in a time locked place in here, it's like being apart of the surroundings. No one really finds out why time does stuff like that, it is forever a mystery, and with the point travelling aroud like this, River couldn't land the Tardis in the exact environment. Weird time stuff, all bumpy-wumpy." The Doctor did a quick look-down on Molly, then made his way to the door.

"Ah, ok, this one is going to be easy, just a minute, I'll get this unlocked in a-*BANG!*

Sherlock fired a spontaneous shot at the lock, with John's revolver.

"You were lagging, Doctor, this is much easier." He kept a cold stare that somehow could penetrate into a person's inner defenses. Sherlock handed the gun to his best friend, and pushed the doors open with ease.

John's soldier senses kicked in as soon as they entered the building.

"We should probably settle down on the entrances Sherlock." John hissed at his friend. "Especially since you have no idea about a bloody thing in this place." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but abruptly bolted into the shadows. He motioned the rest to come, and they did so.

"Why are we in hiding, Sherly?" The Doctor asked. Sherlock just pointed toward a faint sound to their right. A young Syntrixian leisurely stalked down the hallway. He was like a lazy teenager, nearly every species had their fair share. He mumbled to himself in an unintelligible ranting, He swept past the crew, barely batting a Vulture-like eye in their direction. the adolescent was out of the door in a flash, signaling the five to hurry up to the council room. River and John pulled out their guns, to the Doctor's annoyance, and kept them at the ready as they all moved.

The hallway the group entered twisted and turned like a labyrinth, but was strangely organized.

"If we weren't in mortal danger I would be very impressed, hell, I am impressed." The Doctor commented at the architecture.

"Whoever built this had a bad hip." Sherlock retaliated sarcastically."And an amateur, you'd think they would get a master of feng-shui, I've seen better." River rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sherlock, just too clever to enjoy it are we?" She mocked. If John wasn't so busy with his soldier senses, he would turn around and irritate him further with a face. But he still sniggered. His ssense of humour ceased as they reached a random dead end.

"What?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular.

"The hall just sealed itself up!" John exclaimed.

"Someone is messing with our heads."Sherlock ground his teeth.

"If they know we're here, then why aren't they coming to get us, Syntrixians are very brutal."River reasoned.

"Maybe the temple knows we aren't welcome."The Doctor interrupted wistfully.

"A temple? Nonsense, even in this crazy place there has to be some plausible explanation."Sherlock disregarded.

"But what if there's a surveillance device that confuses us automatically."John suggested.

"No, this species are all into the old traditional stuff."The Doctor said. "I still can't figure out how they managed time travel."

"It was obviously one of you."Sherlock deduced, "A time lord or whatever you are."

"The time lords are all time locked at the moment, dead. Now can we please find an entrance?

"Um, where do you think this goes?" Molly pointed to the apparently very well hidden door she stood next to. "You guys really need to look at the surroundings, Sherlock how did you not notice?" She fiddled with the sleeves and collar on Sherlock Belstaff, which she was hilariously still wearing. The Consulting Detective made a face if disbelief and sheepish had a expression could have even see a slight blush contrast on his cheekbones.

"Well, that, um, helps a lot Molly, you're a star." The Doctor chuckling. "Now I wonder if it's unlocked." He got his first good look at the door. It was nearly invisible, other than the huge ornate handle with some sort of figure on it. "Oh, well this is very cool." The time lord tried the handle, surprised when it had opened with ease.

"Well this is seriously cool." He peeked inside the doorway, which lead to another strange hall/room on the other side.

"Well, I don't see anything that could hurt us, well, I can't see anything at all." He mused in a strange tone. The Doctor was right, the room was extremely dark, and with only a sonic screwdriver, the room was barely lit to see the walls.

Sherlock reached into his Belstaff pocket, which startled Molly considerably, and pulled out his phone.

"Does anyone see traps?"He asked. The Doctor scanned the room.

"My sonic isn't detecting any, I don't think there is, this place is like a monastery." With his screwdriver in front of him, The Doctor lead the group into the door. River and John slid their way to the other side of the strange hallway, as the door slammed shut, leaving them in darkness.

"Well, we should be a lot more careful where we step." John said, more to himself than the others.

A squeak was emitted from Molly most likely, as she bumped into Sherlock. Her head was starting to throb slightly, but she wanted to keep the rest of them unconscious of her problems at the moment.

River made it first to the door, placing an ear to it.

"Sweetie, I think this is the one." River was interuppted by something falling from the ceiling, probably a rodent. It fell onto an unknown and phantom floor board. A shadow slithered semmingly out of the wall, and clenched the tallest object it could find. Unfortunately, that object was Sherlock, who proceeded to yelp in pain. He struggled in the ghostly clenches, pushing the unknown substance away from his person, but it wouldn't budge. The wall adjacent to him suddenly opened like an elevator shaft. The shadow moved frightfully fast toward the hole, but Sherlock had luckily gotten his arms out in time to slam them into the wall, gripping the side.

"Sherlock!" The Doctor tried to disable the prison with the screwdriver, unsuccessful. "What? The sonic says it's not real!" Molly was lightning quick and held to Sherlock's wrists. She had quite the unbelievable grip.

"I think I have him." She said, just as she was pulled into the abyss with him. The pathologist and the detective both hollered the way down. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, running it along the wall to stop it from closing. The Doctor turned to River and said,

"You and John find the council, stop this." He looked down the hole. They both

"Sweetie, don't do this, I need you!"

"Sorry, River, they don't have a sonic, and they know nothing of this place."

"Neither do you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm better at improvising."

"You have no idea how far down that is, you could get seriously hurt!" John stopped River.

"If you two are just going to quarrel, I will go instead." He nearly made it to the door, but The Doctor took his chance and shouted,

"Geronimo-o!" He plummeted into the hole after the victimized. John tried to follow, but River caught him by the collar.

" I know what I'm doing, let go!"

"If the Doctor is being stupid, I will not let anyone else." River scowled uncharacteristically, dragging John out of danger. " We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

" I can't leave Sherlock."

"This time, you can." The wall sealed up again as the override was worn off. John stood up and examined the door curiously.

"If the species is so primitive, then why are there such sophisticated tech? The override was nulled after he fell." River shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, along with why they are in 2013 London." She followed up. "They never got time travel at all." They moved out of the haunted hallway, which was eerily quiet.

" Well they obviously did, because if they didn't, Sherlock, Molly, and The Doctor would be fine." He reasoned.

"No, all of the reports on them state they couldn't make it. Too traditional." She said gravelly. "Who or whomever did this is messing with the universe, and it might make a paradox, but we haven't seen the signs of one, so something was erased from all of the archives that I have read about for the Syntrixian race." She turned around a corner. "So we need to keep going, to fix this before it get's worse."

"Do you know where the others are though? Do you think they are alright?" John asked, veering back to the previous subject.

"No," River said." But I think Sherlock is a soft landing."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The truth is, Sherlock was not an ideal landing for Molly. Her ribs where hurt by the impact, and she smacked her head on the floor right by Sherlock's. Her arms had scraped the rocky bottom of the cavern they were tossed in, and had fallen asleep under Sherlock's back, which made the landing frightful, but she was knocked unconscious, so she was unaware of the sensation.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was landed on by Molly, had gotten the breath taken out of him, and he smacked his head after the fact. Sherlock's leg was twisted under Molly, and his dominant arm was awkwardly clutching her. His phone had miraculously survived the fall, and shined the apparent time at Sherlock before he passed out.

The Doctor, on the metaphorical foot on a different person, was in too much belly-flop pain to think of anything other than fish fingers and custard. He wasn't even fazed by the memory of the Ponds, he hurt so badly.

Surprisingly and almost like fiction, The Doctor was the first to wake up.

"A-aahh-ouch!" He twitched and wriggled around. " . on holiday after this, it won't hurt as much!" He sat up like with a mantis-curled arm and arched back. He tried to avoid as much pain as possible while he turned to the couple of mass ignorance. The Doctor chuckled at the sight, and truthfully would have taken a picture if he had a camera. Though, since they all were in a dark chamber with uneven, brick-like cobblestone as a floor, the Doctor decided to let them sleep for bit while he checked the room for weird radiation or whatever. Since they were still alive after what seemed to be a few minutes, the decorated and highly sophisticated time lord assumed there were no animals down there. His sonic was thankfully in his hand during the fall, so it was relatively untouched. He scanned the room quickly, and almost woke Molly of all people. She stirred a tad and grunted like a learned and 'dainty' woman. If by dainty you meant asleep, yes, dainty. The Doctor quickly checked the results, mumbling something about high registered cries, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not this again."The Doctor hastily sat down and shook Sherlock. The very adult and mature detective waved his free hand as one would try to swat a fly.

"I'm awake, no need to bother me further." He slurred the words together like a constipated drunkard. His eyes shot open with paranoid precision. Sherlock felt the back of his head, where he was sure a lump would proceed to grow in the time to come. The Doctor shifted Molly's head and found she had somehow scraped her forehead on the floor.

"Sherlock, you really need to learn to catch people who fall on you." He said comically while he killed the germs with the sonic. Sherlock retorted with,

"So it does medical scans and heals cuts, but your sonic can't do anything with wood." He smiled snarkily. He sat up, still clutching to the unconscious woman's thin frame. The Doctor frowned as he finished Sherlock's head.

"I guess we fell about two stories." The Doctor said to practically no one. Technically, we should either be dead or still unconcious." Sherlock checked the time on his unscathed phone.

" We've only been comatose for two minutes." He shook his head, " Even if Molly hit her head, she should be awake by now."

"That's what I woke you up for." The Doctor explained. " My sonic detected this sort of energy signature that is sometimes abundant on several planets, like Gallifrey." He gesticulated wildy. "It is usually used for interrogation for stubborn convicts, or medatation." Sherlock nodded, soaking the information up. "Now, it switches the scenario around for people. Emotions, personalities, whether or not you are in a coma, and, in way more severe cases," The Doctor grimaced, "Age, gender, ethnicity, but we aren't in danger of that, just mind set."

"What was the most drastic change?" Sherlock asked half grossed-out.

"Well, one unlucky person turned into an elephant."The Doctor answered, as confused as the former.

"So it just affected Molly?"

"Oh no, it's effecting you too."

"How?" Sherlock was itching to know, since he couldn't tell.

"Aren't you holding her a little close to be affectionless?" The Doctor of course was talking about Molly Hooper, who Sherlock was cradling like a mother would a sick child or a lover would their fallen beloved. He was dazed at the affair, something else the Detective never was.

"Ah-I-srp-fen-what?" Sherlock mashed his words together.

"No matter, it doesn't really mean anything, just the slight radiation screwing with your head, nothing major." The Doctor said, obviously amused by Sherlock's blush, he quickly changed the subject.

"We are trapped in a lower dungeon-type room in the temple, and we have close to no way out." The Time lord said. Sherlock set the pathologist down gently enough not to wake her, and stood up. He put his thin hand on a wall, examining the texture.

"No way out actually unless we have something to lift us." He said gravelly. " The wall is slick, we couldn't climb that, especially if Molly is...unconscious." He looked around quickly. "And the room is considerably darker than I thought." He was right, the horribly dark cavern did become darker, it seemed.

**Quick after note, I think I have been using a lot of cliffhangers and a bit of a romantic subplot, and I don't know if that's annoying or anything, so I ask you guys to just tell me your opinion, I just want to know if I need to twerk anything(not the dance, oh god) but thanks anyway^^**

**-Stasi out!**


End file.
